


All I Want for Christmas is You

by calliopewrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopewrites/pseuds/calliopewrites
Summary: Dan and Phil take a break from their busy December to put up their Christmas decorations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All events in this work are fiction. I am not associated with any of the characters in this work and am not implying any relationship between them exists in real life.
> 
> I wrote this around Christmas, so I know it's not really seasonally appropriate anymore, but I thought I would post it anyway.  
> The title is a song by Mariah Carey.

Phil opened the lounge curtains so that the bright morning light streamed through. It was one of those winter mornings when the sky is the clearest shade of blue and the crystal white snow sparkles on the ground. Well, it was more of a grey brown slush that covered the London streets, but the wintery festive spirit of the holidays filled the air nonetheless. He hummed the tune of “Deck the Halls” as he took the chocolate from the advent calendar on the mantelpiece, smiling at the ridiculous photo of Dan with the rabbit Snapchat filter.

With the sweet taste of the chocolate on his lips and festive tunes in his head, Phil tiptoed across the hall into the kitchen, taking care not to make any noise that might wake Dan. He knew Dan must have stayed up late through the night and into the morning because Phil had fallen asleep to the pale blue glow of Dan’s laptop and the rhythmic tapping of Dan’s fingers on the trackpad. When Phil opened the refrigerator and peered inside, he knew what he was looking for. He collected the ingredients for pancakes and began baking. As Phil flipped the first huge, golden brown pancake, he wished Dan was here to see it land perfectly back into the pan after majestically flipping twice in midair, but he wanted this to be a surprise. He and Dan had done so much this year, and they were still busy with Gamingmas, but Phil really wanted today to be a special day to relax. It was also the day before Phil left for his parents house, so he wanted to enjoy the time spent with Dan. He divided the finished piping hot pancakes onto two plates, carried them and silverware into the lounge, and set them down on the coffee table. He then darted back into the kitchen to pour two glasses of orange juice, which he also took into the lounge. 

“Oh, no,” Phil muttered under his breath. He had wanted to pull up the next episode of Yuri On Ice so that everything could be ready when Dan woke up, but his laptop was still in his bedroom, where Dan was asleep. After running through other options in his head, Phil chose to carefully walk down the hall, slowly push open the door to his room, and tiptoe in. The carpet muffled his footsteps a bit as he danced around the spots that creaked and grabbed his laptop. When he returned to the doorway, he spun around to see that Dan was still asleep, and rolled his eyes. 

Dan was lying on his back, slightly propped up by a pillow. Both his hands were covering his mouth in an effort not to laugh. When Dan realized that Phil had seen him, he gave up his attempts to stifle his loud cackles. 

“You… ha ha… just looked… ha ha ha… so funny.” Dan sat up on the edge of his bed and continued laughing as Phil sat down, defeated, beside him. 

“I was just trying to―” 

Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, and silencing him with a quick peck on the lips. 

Phil tried again. “I’m sorry, Dan, I really didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“No, no, it’s ok, Phil, really, I was already awake.” Phil laughed a bit then too, and then got to his feet, laptop in one hand, and pulled Dan with him. 

“I made us pancakes,” he said, and they walked together back to the lounge. They sat together on the couch, with Dan in his sofa crease and Phil beside him. Dan put his arm around Phil as Phil leaned forward and opened his laptop to pull up Yuri On Ice. The theme played as Phil snuggled back into Dan’s embrace and took a bite of the still warm pancakes. 

“These are good,” Dan told him, around his mouthful. 

“Thanks,” Phil whispered, lying his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan played with Phil’s coal black hair as the episode played. When it was over, they sat there for a moment, together, with the light from the window illuminating them in their peaceful, relaxed state. Eventually, Phil pulled away reluctantly to stack the plates and empty glasses. As he walked to the kitchen, Dan followed him, chattering about what had happened in the show. Phil smiled and nodded as he washed dishes and only half listened to Dan. He was already thinking about what they should do today. As Phil cleaned up the kitchen, Dan wandered back into the lounge to throw his tall body back into the sofa crease and browse on this laptop. When he was finished cleaning, Phil came into the lounge. It was getting nearer and nearer to Christmas and they still had only a small sad pile of tinsel on the ground. Phil grabbed it and threw it at Dan. 

“Tinsel attack!” Dan laughed and threw it back at him. Phil caught it and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. “Should we maybe put up our Christmas decorations today?” Dan didn’t respond. He was peering at his screen, smiling. “Dan?” 

“Hmmmm?” Dan glanced up, still smiling. “Phil, look at this one.” Dan turned the computer screen around to show Phil a GIF of a shiba inu sneezing. “It’s soooooo cuuuute.” 

“Dan, do you want to put up the Christmas decorations?” Phil repeated. Dan glanced up at Phil and shut his computer. He stretched his long legs and got up from the couch. Walking over to Phil, he grabbed the ends of Phil’s tinsel scarf and pulled him towards him. He pushed his lips against Phil’s and Phil responded by pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, but soon Dan pulled away. “Christmas decorations?” Phil’s grey blue eyes met Dan’s chocolate brown ones. “Let’s do it.” They raced each other to Phil’s closet, where the boxes of Christmas decorations were stored. They weren’t that heavy, so they each grabbed two and headed back to the lounge. As they were walking down the hallway, one of Dan’s boxes slipped and fell to the floor. The pieces of their Christmas tree spilled out onto the floor. Phil continued walking, stepping onto the base of the tree, which lay in front of him. The plastic snapped in half immediately, and at the noise, Phil stepped back. 

“Oh no, Dan, I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, my fault, it was me.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Dan set down the box he was still holding and knelt to examine the breakage. 

“I think… it’s probably alright… I mean, maybe we could fix it, like with tape.” 

“I’m sorry Dan.” Phil looked miserable. 

Dan looked up at Phil. “It’s not your fault, Philly, and it’s just a tree, we can get another.” The pair carried the rest of the boxes into the lounge. It didn’t take long to recover the previously faded festive spirit. Dan played Christmas music from his phone as the two covered the mantlepiece with tinsel and hung snowflakes on the walls. Phil danced around in a santa hat and hung strands of lights on the sofa bed in the study. An hour and a half after the Christmas tree tragedy found them sitting in Dan’s room at the piano. Dan played Christmas carols and the two sang together in slightly off-tune duet. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” sang Dan. “There is just one thing I need.” Phil’s low voice joined in. “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Dan played some chords on the piano as Phil continued. “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.” Dan sang again, mimicking Mariah Carey’s high voice. 

“Make my wish come true…” He turned to Phil as Phil did the same and they sang the final line together. 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Dan smiled at Phil and Phil smiled shyly back, dipping his head adorably. 

“Hey, Dan?” He looked up again and slid closer to Dan on the piano bench. “What if… what if we got a real tree for Christmas this year?” Dan bit his lip, thinking. 

“Where would we get it, and how would we get it back in the house? I just, well, I don’t know if that will work…” But Phil was already standing up, grabbing his phone. 

“I’ll find a place, and if we get a small one, maybe they’ll let us take it in a cab, or on the Underground, I don’t know, but just imagine. Did you have a real tree, when you were little?” Dan nodded slowly, still thinking. “Just remember the evergreen smell of the holidays, and the pine needles on the floor, and the feeling of the branches on the tree when you hang ornaments on it.” 

“But Phil, how will we get it up the stairs?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Phil typed furiously on his phone, then he waved it in Dan’s face. “Here’s a place, see, we can take the Underground there and get a cab back. Come on, Dan, please.” Phil’s pleading eyes melted Dan’s resolve. 

“Fine, fine, okay.” Dan grinned. “Let’s do this.” 

“Get your coat,” Phil shouted as he dashed into his room to grab his own. Dan laughed. 

“Better change out of your pajamas first.” 

Fifteen minutes later and they were heading down the London street, full of bustling Christmas shoppers. As they moved through the crowd towards the Underground entrance, Dan’s gloved hand grabbed Phil’s mittened one, pulling him close. They reached the Underground entrance and headed down the escalator, still hand in hand. They raced through the station to catch the train. It was crowded and so they had to stand, but Phil held tight to the bar on the ceiling, and Dan held on to Phil, so neither of them came at all close to falling. They had to change trains several times, but finally they reached their destination. Phil shivered a bit as they reached the top of the steps out of the warmer Underground station, and so Dan put his arm around his shoulders. They then had to walk several blocks along the river, chatting, with Phil checking his phone every few minutes to be sure they were still going the right way. 

“We’re here,” Phil announced. They were standing in front of a temporary stand, advertising Christmas trees, decor, and hot chocolate. 

“Want some?” asked Dan, nodding at the hot chocolate and already reaching for his wallet. He knew what Phil’s answer would be, what with his predictable sweet tooth and all. As expected Phil nodded, and so soon they were strolling the rows of trees with warm cups of cocoa. 

“Look at this one,” said Dan, pointing at a particularly bushy tree. Phil looked up, a speck of whipped cream on his nose. Dan smiled, and wiped it off with his finger. 

“I think that might be too big for our lounge. Here, this one is smaller.” 

“Yeah, but it’s pretty sparse on that side, see.” 

“Ok, let’s look over here.” 

After about thirty minutes of searching, Dan and Phil found themselves at the far end of the Christmas trees. As they walked down the row, one caught Dan’s eye. 

“Hey, Phil.” He pointed at a tree. It was slightly hidden, in between two larger trees, and it was about the size of their fake tree. Phil nodded, and so Dan pulled out the tree onto the path from where it lay. Phil helped him stand it upright. They examined it a bit longer, but they already knew. This was it. This was the perfect tree. It wasn’t too heavy, and so Dan carried it back to the stand where they had bought the hot chocolate. As Phil paid for the tree, Dan looked through the rest of the holiday decorations. As he rifled through the pile of greenery, a sprig with oval green leaves and pearly white berries caught his eye. 

“Look, Phil, mistletoe.” Dan took it and held it above Phil, kissing him on the cheek as he handed the woman at the counter his credit card. Phil smiled without looking at Dan and grabbed the mistletoe from his hand. 

“Actually, we’ll take this too,” Phil told the woman. She nodded. Several minutes later, he and Dan were standing at the curb. Dan held the tree and Phil held the mistletoe. 

“Should we get an Uber?” Phil asked Dan. 

“Sure, I guess.” Phil started typing on his phone. After a bit, he spoke. 

“Ok, one’s coming.” 

The Uber was a Honda Civic. It took some time to stuff the Christmas tree into the trunk of the car, but finally, they managed it. It took much less time to get back to their apartment than going to the Christmas tree stand. When they reached home, Dan and Phil helped each other pull the tree from the trunk. Dan paid the Uber driver as Phil started to carry the tree toward the door. After reaching the door, he waited for Dan, who opened the door for him. Then the two each took an end of the tree and carried it up the steps. Dan muttered a few choice words as several tree branches scratched the walls, but they made it to the door of their apartment with little trouble. Dan unlocked the door and they carried the tree up the two flights of stairs. Even though the tree wasn’t all that heavy, the pair were still slightly fatigued when they reached the lounge. They laid the tree carefully on the ground and collapsed onto the couch. After they had recovered, Phil jumped up and ran to his room. Dan followed, unsure of what Phil was doing. Phil dug through the boxes on the floor of his closet. 

“Found it!” he exclaimed. He withdrew a dusty Christmas tree stand. 

“Why do you have that?” Dan asked. 

“I dunno, I had it when we moved and I just decided to keep it because, well, you never know.” 

Dan laughed and kissed him. They made their way back into the lounge and put the tree in the newly discovered stand. Dan wrapped a bit of tinsel around the base as Phil poured water into the base with one of his many watering cans that he used for his houseplants. They helped each other wrap the tree with lights, and together they found the perfect branch for each ornament. It was around ten o’clock when they finally finished. They turned on the lights of the tree and sat on the couch, arms around each other, listening to the cars drive past below. Eventually, Dan spoke. 

“How does pizza sound?” 

“Great,” Phil replied. Phil put his head on Dan’s shoulder and watched him order the pizza off of his computer. As they waited, Phil stared at the laptop screen as Dan scrolled through Tumblr. The doorbell rang after about twenty minutes, and Dan went to answer the door and get the pizza as Phil got drinks and napkins from the kitchen. 

“Should we watch something?” Dan asked as he walked back into the lounge, nodding at the television. 

“Maybe, what?” 

“Ummm, what about…” His eyes scanned their DVD collection. “... My Neighbor Totoro?” 

“Totoro,” said Phil instinctively. He laughed. “Sure.” 

Dan turned the movie on, and then sat back on the couch. The pizza was good, the movie was great, and now the Christmas spirit filled the air. Dan sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Phil on the couch. When the end credits rolled, Phil yawned. When his mouth closed, Dan planted a kiss on his lips, then his neck, and then another kiss, on the lips, longer this time, until Phil pushed him away playfully, laughing. 

“Bear, I’m tired, please.” 

“But Phil, I have to,” Dan replied, laughing as well. 

“What do you mean?” Dan, still laughing, just pointed up, to the wall above their couch. The mistletoe hung above them. Unbeknownst to Phil, Dan must have put it there when they were decorating the tree. Phil smiled and pushed Dan’s hair out of his face. “Well then, I guess I have to do this as well.” His lips were on Dan’s and they were both smiling because, well, they just couldn’t help it, and the kiss became more heated. It was a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever and a second all at once, but then Phil yawned again, and they broke apart. Phil blushed and Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Phil against himself. They lay there, together, bathed in the glow of the tree. 

“Merry Christmas, Phil,” Dan whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Dan,” Phil whispered back.


End file.
